


Sharis

by PrydonianAlchemist



Series: Thoughts, Rambles, and Drabbles [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrydonianAlchemist/pseuds/PrydonianAlchemist
Series: Thoughts, Rambles, and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981307
Kudos: 2





	Sharis

The dirt felt cool under his now-bare feet. It drove a shiver up his spine, though he knew the soil was not _that_ cold.

Sharis knelt down, then sighed. He set the flower — a meagre gesture — upon the freshly dug grave, then stared at the headstone.

It was mostly bare, with only the etchings of a dragon's head, and a name — _Ekira_. His father's grave, one that had been long needed in making, and finally... It was here, nearly a decade later.

Sharis sat down, but only for a moment. He smiled sadly at the gravestone, then at the flower, and murmured, “I'll see you later, Father.”

He was startled back to his feet by a new voice from a small distance behind him.

“You better hurry up, or we're leaving without -”

“Just give him a few more moments,” Another voice retorted. “It's been a decade since he's seen his father.”

“You tried to steal the skull!”

“Says the _rogue_...”

Sharis laughed at the argument and got back to his feet. The two silenced themselves as they turned around. “Don't worry. I'm coming.”


End file.
